A Tale of Birthdays and Jealousy
by Twipi
Summary: "She was walking towards the door with some guy.  And it was not just any guy, it was Zac Efron." Chad goes to Sonny's eighteenth birthday party, but is another guy getting all her attention? ONE-SHOT CHANNY


**Disclaimer: don't own SWAC! **

* * *

**IMPORTANT: This story is a lot different from my other's because of the writing style. So you know, it may seem a bit choppy, but what I'm trying to do is document Chad's thoughts during the party, not write some in-depth story. I've read some like this before. Thought I would try!**

Well today was the day. Today was the day that I was going to Sonny Munroe's eighteenth birthday party. You may wonder why someone like me, Chad Dylan Cooper, would be going to a Random's party. Well, I can tell you one thing, it's NOT BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON SONNY! No, I'm going simply to see how horrible a birthday party can be. No big deal, just an experiment. Well, considering I had to get Sonny something for her birthday, I decided to get her a necklace. Apparently, girls like them. I figure she'll like it. But, my presence should be enough.

I was now waiting outside the door for the brunette to answer my ring. What was taking her so long? It's not like she has a social life. She's just a silly girl from Wisconsin. Finally, I saw her beau- her frame emerge. She was walking towards the door with some guy. And it was not just any guy, it was Zac Efron. What the heck was Zefron doing at Sonny's party? Was he trying to steal m'lady?

"Hey Chad! I can't believe you came!" Sonny threw her arms around me in a tight hug. In your face Efron.

"You look great, Sonny," I can't believe I just said that!

"Um, thanks Chad." Sonny was now blushing. Has Zac Efron made her blush? I don't think so.

"Here's your gift." I handed her the small red box. She gave me another quick hug.

"Thanks Chad! Enjoy the party!" And as quick as she came, she had left, and with Efron. What was up with them? Did she like him? She wouldn't have hugged me if she liked him, right? I decided not to think about that fact for the moment and go enjoy myself at the party. The mansion that she had rented out was covered in head to toe with lights and streamers. It looked like a Hollywood club. I was not expecting this out of Sonny. I would have thought it was going to be like a five year old's party with cow decorations and everything. There were a few cute blondes that I could flirt with, but for some reason, I didn't feel like it. I finally spotted Sonny. She was dancing with Efron! And not like dancing next to Efron, she was dancing _with_ Efron! Like slow dancing! And it was a fast song! What the heck! What does he have that I don't?

"Finger sandwich?" The waitress brought me out of my trance.

"No thank you." She walked away, looking slightly disappointed. I turned my gaze back on Sonny and Efron. Still dancing. I needed to get Efron away from her, but how? I guess I could stand here until he had to go to the bathroom. Or, maybe he would go to get Sonny some punch? That could always work. Or, I could make Sonny jealous. Maybe if I was dancing with some other girl, she would realize what she's missing out on. I decided to take that route and go up to a picturesque blond in front of me.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Her eyes grew and she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"With Ch-Ch-Chchchh…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." She must be a fan.

"Y-y-y"

"I'll take that as a yes." She quickly flung her arms around my neck, both of us swaying to the beat. Look over Sonny! Look over!

"So what made you want to dance with me?" Great, she thinks I like her.

"I don't know, your hair…was that certain shade…of…," I was still trying hard to look at Sonny and see what she was doing. She was still glued to the poufy haired enemy.

"Certain shade of what?"

"Sonshine…" Did I just say that?

"You mean my hair is like the sun? That's so sweet."

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't even listening to what she was saying at this point.

"Chad, thank you so much." Then, the girl whose name I didn't even know, grabbed my face and hauled me into a kiss. Her lip-glossed lips snapped me out of my trance, and apparently, it snapped Sonny out of hers too.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry Sonny said as she stormed over to me and the stranger.

"Um, dancing with-" Great, I didn't ask her her name.

"Bailee." The blond slapped me across the face and stormed off. What was that for? I should be the one slapping her for how she kissed me.

"Well, I see you two really hit it off." Sonny said mockingly.

"Like you and Efron over there." I motioned over to the loser who was already dancing with a black-haired beauty.

"Oh, that jerk."

"Jerk? If he's such a jerk, why were you all over him."

"So, I could…" Sonny mumbled the end of the sentence together, not allowing me to hear her answer.

"So you could what?" I put my hand up to my ear, forcing her to repeat her words.

"So I could make you jealous."

"Well, that's the only reason I danced with Bailee." Sonny blushed. I was surprised that I just revealed that little detail.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"I don't know, do you want to dance?" I looked at my feet.

"Yes."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" I placed my hands gently on her waist, and she snaked her arms around my neck. She laid her head on my shoulder and we swayed to the slow beat.

"I like you a lot Munroe." I whispered in her ear.

"I like you a lot too, Cooper." And with that, we danced the night away. I would say that this experiment was a success.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This was A LOT different than my other stories. I hope it wasn't too horrible! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


End file.
